The REAL You
by YourBeautifulDisaster
Summary: Okay umm how do I put this. Hojo and Kagome goes out on a date and Hojo does something to make Kagome mad. She goeshome and InuYasha is there. And InuYasha doesn't get mad at him the way you think he would. InuKag
1. The Date Part I

Hello! This is my new story! I know what you're thinking, well I would know if I had a mind reading ability. That would be so cool! Oh yeah, I could just picture it now! Me, ruling the world! Ha ha. Like that will ever happen. In this life, but in the next, I'm the best! Hey, that kind of rhymed! Well, I'm not here today to talk to you about my fantasies and stuff. I am here to introduce my new story! Yes, I have a new story. A brand new one! Yes, a story that is new. This is probably getting annoying. If you read this and thought it was annoying, please press 1. No, I'm just kidding. But say………….. I don't know, say animal crackers. He he he. I'm evil.

Disclaimer: Yeah, okay. I don't own InuYasha. Or anything else. Well, I may own stuff. Yeah, but just maybe. I guess I kind of own this story. And all the others that I wrote. Hey, yeah! I own stuff! That is right, stuff! YAY STUFF! I also don't own _The Notebook or Guess Who?._ If you don't know what they are they are movies.

_The REAL You_

_Chapter 1_

_A Date Part 1_

Kagome walked down the sidewalk. She sighed. "More homework, more studying. What is a girl to do?' she thought. She gave out another sigh.

"Hello Higurashi!" a familiar voice said from behind that made Kagome jump. "How's your Hepatitis B?"

Kagome spun around. "Oh, hi Hojo! I'm fine, really."

"That's good. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow." Hojo asked.

'But that's the day I'm supposed to back to the warring states era and see InuYasha. But he looks so anxious. Oh well. They can wait one more day.' Kagome thought.

"Sure. I would love to." She answered politely.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6!" Hojo said, riding off on his dorky bike. (.:A/N:. I just had to say that. What? It is.)

Kagome sighed again. 'More homework, more studying, and now a date! And when I get back to the warring states era InuYasha will probably get mad at me! This stinks!'

ScEnE cHaNgE

_The next day._

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good. She was wearing a denim skirt with a short-sleeve pink top that said "Your money is my money. My money is my money." (.:A/N:. I saw somebody at a carnival wear a shirt that said that and I was like "That is so cool but really true" so I decided to put it in my story)

There was a knock at the door. 'Oh, that's probably Hojo.'

Kagome walked down the stairs and opened the door. Hojo was standing in the doorway wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said "It probably wasn't me." He was holding a small bouquet of flowers.

He handed the flowers to Kagome. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She said, grabbing them and smiling. Well, fake smiling. She really didn't want to go out on a date with Hojo. It made her feel guilty. Like she was cheating on InuYasha. Even though they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They had kissed, but that was only once. And she was sure that it didn't mean anything. But she did love InuYasha. And she was sure he loved her, too. But it wasn't really anything, was it?

ScEnE cHaNgE

_At the movies (that's where Kagome and Hojo are going for a date)_

They decided to go to the movie _Guess Who?._ Well, Kagome decided because the only other movie playing there was _The Notebook _and she knew that was a really romantic movie and she REALLY did not want to go to a romantic movie with Hojo. It would be so weird. Little did she know that _Guess Who?_ is a romantic movie.

They sat down with their $10 bag of popcorn and 2 $7 drinks in the back of the theater (.:A/N:. Sorry I don't really know the yen/dollar exchange so I just put the money as that. Sorry!). The movie started and they were watching it. It is a funny movie so they were laughing a lot. In about the middle of the movie Hojo did the lamest move. The yawn move. If any of you don't know what the yawn move is it is when a guy yawns and stretches then puts his arm around the girl next to him.

Kagome of course knew what this was. And what it meant. She quickly stood up. "Got to go o the bathroom!" she said and ran off. She went into the bathroom and put some water on her face. 'Omigod, did Hojo just do that? The innocent guy who thinks holding hands is too far to go in 9th grade?' Kagome thought. 'Omigod…'

_The end…for now._

I know I shouldn't end it now but it has kind of a short plot so if I keep on going it would probably be only a one shot. Well, review please!

SONG OF THE CHAPTER:

Our Song by M2M

I wuld just like to say thatI ALSO don't own M2M or their song Our Song. Now please lawers, stop bothering me about that! They are totally so mean!

!BuYo ThE cAt!


	2. The Date Part II

Okay! Hello! This is another chapter by the amazing me! Yeah, and I know I haven't updating for a long time but this story isn't really going the way I wanted it to. I'm not going to update this as often (not that I really update any of my stories as often). Umm, so really, there is nothing more to say, so yeah.

_The REAL You_

_Chapter 2_

_The Date Part 2_

Kagome shook her head. Okay, this was nothing. Even though she knew what happened after most yawn-and-stretch-and-put-my-arm-over-the-girl's-shoulder moves. And yeah, she thought she was too young for that. Plus, she didn't even like Hojo! She was in love with InuYasha! Tsk tsk.

Kagome walked slowly out of the bathroom and into the theater. A thought quickly crossed her mind that she should run away and see InuYasha. But as she looked around the theater, she saw Hojo's face staring at her, smiling. He had noticed her. 'Oh crap.' She thought.

Kagome sat down in her seat beside Hojo, making sure she was the farthest away from him as possible. Hojo, of course, made sure he was closest to her on his seat.

Kagome gulped. _Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me._ Was the only thoughts going through her head.

And, like always, Kagome didn't get her way. Hojo leaned over and puller her closer. Kagome was panicking. His lips were getting closer. Closer and closer. Kagome winced. She was going to kiss Hojo.

Kagome opened her eyes. The movie was over. She jumped up right when Hojo's was going to kiss hers. _Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! _She yelled in her mind.

"Well, the movie is over. I should just go home." Kagome stuttered out.

"You know, maybe we could go get something to eat, or maybe go to the beach for a walk-"

"No no no." Kagome interrupted. "I'm starting to feel ill again. Maybe what I had before is coming back."

"Oh. I don't want you to get anymore sick than you are. Here, I will walk you home." Hojo held out his hand for her.

Kagome sighed. _I might as well. There is no arguing here._ She placed her hand in Hojo's. And there they started walking back to Kagome's house.

Kagome and Hojo walked down the streets hand in hand. Kagome looked up at Hojo. He looked down at her at the same time. Kagome smiled at Hojo's blushing face then looked at the road ahead.

_He really does like me, doesn't he? What have I gotten myself into?_

All of a sudden InuYasha popped into her head. His amber eyes, his slivery hair, his furry dog ears. Just him. Kagome knew she shouldn't be here with Hojo. She should be here with InuYasha.

_Damn you thoughts._

The so-called couple stopped in front of the shrine's front door. Hojo was starring at Kagome deeply and he was blushing lightly.

"I had a nice time, Hojo." Kagome said.

"Me too. I hope you are going to feel better. I want to do this again sometime." Hojo said back.

"I don't know, Hojo. I guess I don't like you the same way-"

"Please Kagome." Interrupted Hojo. "Just please. You're great. You are absolutely wonderful. I love you…"

Hojo leaned down and planted his lip on Kagome's. Kagome tried to pull away but Hojo put his hand on her head and pushed her closer to him.

Just then, our hanyou friend decided to give our miko friend a visit.


	3. The Date Part III

Yup yup. This is the last chapter. Sorry for the late update but I guess all my updates are slow. Not my greatest quality I must say.

The REAL You

Chapter 2

The Date Part 3

InuYasha jumped out of the well and into the well shrine. He was pretty angry. Kagome was always late coming back from her time to the warring states era. And he can't help getting angry. He missed her. Not that he will admit that to anyone.

_Damn that Kagome, _he thought. _Where is she? She has to come back. Back to me…_

He walked out of the well shrine and sniffed a bit. He could smell Kagome near, but he couldn't see her.

He followed his nose until he was near the front of the Higurashi shrine. He took another sniff and he noticed another smell.

The smell was familiar to him. Like he had smelled it before. A lot. And it smelled bad. Knowing that he knew he didn't like the person.

Also, there was something else in the smell. Like an animal. Maybe…A wolf!

ScEnE cHaNgE

Kagome and Hojo's lips were pressed together. Hojo's hand was pushing Kagome's head towards him. Kagome was struggling to get out.

Somehow, Kagome got her face away from Hojo's. She immediately slapped him. Hojo looked obviously shocked as he brought his hand up to the mark Kagome had left him.

"Wow," he said. "Is it just me, or have you gotten stronger since the last time you slapped me?"

"Wha?" Kagome was now very confused. She had never slapped Hojo. And she never thought she would.

Hojo's eyes suddenly went over her shoulder and looked at something behind her. He made a sneering face and, under his breath, he mumbling, "What is the mutt doing here?"

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard this. Why did Hojo suddenly remind her off someone from the feudal era?

ScEnE cHaNgE

InuYasha looked around the corner. There was Kagome. And that other guy with a familiar scent. Who was he? Then, it finally hit him.

"Koga," InuYasha said angrily. "What in seven hells are you doing here?"

"Koga!" Kagome said in disbelief. This couldn't be Koga. This was Hojo. HOJO. Not Koga.

"Stupid mutt. Can't you see? I'm having a conversation with my mate. Now go away before I suffocate on your nasty scent." Koga threw at InuYasha.

"Your mate? She has never agreed to that. You have to have a two-sided love to be mates. And I don't see Kagome returning your so-called love." InuYasha shoot back.

Koga looked stunned for a moment. He had to think about what InuYasha just said. But that dog-breath couldn't be right, could he?

"Koga or Hojo or whoever you are, I don't have feelings for you. You aren't the right person for me. You aren't the one I'm going spend the rest of my life with." Kagome added, trying to understand what was going on.

This is when Koga started to get really angry. "Then who is, huh! This old mutt!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. She sighed then replied, "I don't know. Maybe. All I know is I don't feel that way about you. So please, I still want to be your friend, but I don't want you to harass me anymore. I sick and tired of it."

Koga gave Kagome a look of hurt and betrayal. "Really? Is this how it's going to be?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes glistening over from tears. "Yes. I'm really sorry Koga."

Koga looked down at his feet, gave Kagome one last hug, and walked off down the street.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "What just happened here?"

"Koga used and old demon magic to change himself into the shape of a human. He must have done it a very long time ago because I could identify his scent as his, not this Hojo person." InuYasha explained.

"So, was there ever a Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Probably not."

"This is so confusing."

"I know."

InuYasha walked over to her and put his arms around her. Kagome leaned into the embrace and leaned her head on his chest.

_She said she didn't know if I was the one for her. I'll show her. I am the one for her. I'm her mate. The one she has to be with. _

"I love you, Kagome." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome was still for a moment. Then quietly responded, "I love you, InuYasha."

A few minutes. A few years. Neither knew how long they stood there like that, embracing each other in the sunset.

**End**


End file.
